DeFoe Manor
DeFoe Manor is a recurring location in the Chzo Mythos. The ancestral home of the DeFoe household, it was built by Sir Roderick DeFoe in the early 19th century. After its owner and his son mysteriously disappeared, its reputation as a haunted house grew, many strange occurrences in the area being linked to DeFoe Manor. Appearances 5 Days a Stranger DeFoe Manor is the location in which the events of the game transpire. Early on in the game, the cat burglar Trilby breaks into DeFoe Manor to steal any valuables from the office's safe, after the suicide of the last member of the DeFoe household, Clarence DeFoe. After he finds the safe empty, he decides to leave outright; however, he finds that the window he entered through cannot be open, and elects to exit through the front door instead. He is disconcerted to find that the front door is conspicuously locked, despite the absence of any locking mechanism. Exploring the manor, he encounters others who have been trapped inside the house. Trilby rationalizes that they are being kept inside the house by a mysterious force, and begins to uncover the history of the manor. In the library, he finds books concerning the many disappearances and occurrences linked to the manor. Comparing old plans of the manor to its current layout, he uncovers a hidden basement behind a kitchen wall, containing little else but a pair of manacles. Attempting to make sense of the facts contained in Sir Roderick and Matthew DeFoe's diaries, Trilby uncovers down the bodies of Matthew and Sir Roderick in the hidden basement. Assuming that Roderick DeFoe had a second son whom he blamed for the unfortunate death of his wife in child-birth, he uses the same white magic technology used to find the bodies of Matthew and Sir Roderick to find the deformed bones of Sir Roderick's other son underneath the floor of the bathroom. Bringing the remains along with the Welding Mask, Apron and Machete worn by those possessed by the vengeful spirit of Sir Roderick's son to the trophy room of the mansion, Trilby successfully summons the wraith into its resurrected body. It is destroyed, and DeFoe Manor is burnt to the ground. Trilby's Notes DeFoe Manor appears in a flashback sequence in which the day on which Sir Roderick attempted to murder his other son is recreated. During this sequence, Matthew DeFoe is controlled for a short while. In the kitchen of the house are found the welding mask, apron and machete. In one of the random hallucinatory sequences that occur while wandering around Hotel Clanbronwyn, Trilby finds himself in the basement of DeFoe Manor, with the Welder coming at him with his machete. The sequence ends just as the Welder comes close enough. 6 Days a Sacrifice Located in the hub of the Order of Blessed Agonies' Complex is an almost exact duplicate of DeFoe Manor, created entirely in the mind of Sir Roderick's other son, now dubbed John DeFoe. With help from genetic clones of Trilby, Theo DaCabe navigates the house and retrieves the apron, welding mask and machete worn by DeFoe, which he dons. In the basement in which John DeFoe was imprisoned, he finds a powerful explosive device that destroys the personification of John DeFoe's Mind, effectively creating the Bridge and bringing him into the World of Magick where Chzo resides. Here, he takes his place as the New Prince, replacing Cabadath, Chzo's old servant. Category:Locations